What if Mike was captured by the spider instead of Zoey?
by BluXRE
Summary: This is the alternate version of TDROTI Episode 4. Yeah it does have parts outside the box. But this plot shows Zoey confused to where Mike is. And for good reason, I had to get to Zoey's transformation, and the climax. But apologies for that. This is the only way, so enjoy this alternate version of the episode. And review what you experienced. Have fun reading.


**What if Mike was captured by the spider instead of Zoey? Hmm... That is an interesting question I keep getting in my head all the time? If that happened, Zoey would go find Mike, but is she finds Mike, then her inner warrior will come out 7 episodes early! So that's what I am doing right here! Right NOW! Please be careful with these stories while you read them because it is all covered in red and webs. So read carefully, and oh. Make sure you have spider sprays ready while reading at your own risk. Enjoy!**

* * *

At Dawn's Tree Dome, she was talking to Shadow about how things were doing, but somehow, she is really confident to her risk about her past. And that past was webbed! Which made Shadow curious about what ever happen instead of Zoey being caught for once.

Shadow: Hey Dawn, I have been wondering something very important lately these kind of nights.

Dawn: And well what is that suppose to mean.

Shadow: Well, since we know about that spider incident with Zoey being saved by Mike. What would ever happen if "Mike" was captured by the spider instead of Zoey?

Dawn frozed curiously and respond to an interesting tone.

Dawn: Mike captured eh?

Shadow: Yes, what would happen if he was captured instead of her? What would you think huh? Do you know what would happen to Mike?

Dawn: Good question Shadow. I have been wondering that one lately as well. And I might have figured it out to that kind of a question.

Shadow: So can you tell me about it then?

?: What about us!?

They turned to see Mike, Zoey, Dipper, and Dottie at the right side of her dome coming in unexpectedly.

Shadow: Guys!? What are you doing here!?

Dipper: Here to see what your doing here that's all.

Shadow: Well, (snickers) I was wondering what if Mike was caught by the spider except for Zoey.

Mike: So, you are here for what would happen in I get captured by THAT spider instead of Zoey?

Shadow: Yes, and that's the reason why I am here to ask that question for Dawn.

Dottie: Wow, first you left without us noticing. And now we are here talking about that spider problem!? What's the big deal anyways, it is just a past!

Dawn: But the past can be changed from the inside of their minds. And the mind can changed your memory if you forget which part came next.

Dottie: Well, that answers that then.

Zoey: Come on guys, I just want to see what happens after Mike get's captured.

Dipper: Ugh! Fine, but can we please see what it leads towards too?

Dawn: Well, for just in case, but we need magic for it by the way.

Dipper: But why magic?

Shadow: Well, we need magic so that she can show us what it means.

Dipper: Well, it is worth it to help then alright. (claps to bring in the cloud)

Dawn: Well, if my calculation to this question is correct, we need to take a few steps back to where the key was found from the tree.

Dipper: Huh, didn't notice that tree incident with an octopus in there.

Shadow: Hey, it's worth it! It does worth it to be in this sequence.

Dawn: That's what I mean by that Shadow. That's what I am talking about. And for that though, it made sense to where a spider (or Izzy) took them. And that is where we need to be at.

Shadow: Well, if I remember this correctly, I think Mike was talking about how good Zoey is right?

Dipper: Yeah! I remember that, but if Zoey said that while getting the key. I think she will say the same thing, while she grabbed the key.

Shadow: Exactly.

(Inside the cloud)

Zoey: No matter how we get to notice more later on, but let me tell you Mike (spider grabs Mike instead of Zoey) (Mike: Yipe!) this is gotten better with you around. (stands up, confused) Mike? Mike!? Where is he!? Guys! Where's Mike!?

Jo: Who cares if Mike is! We need to get more clues to where we need to go to! Now let's get moving!

Zoey: But Jo! Mike is captured and we don't know where he is! We need to find him pronto!

Anne Maria: Shush it Red-Head! WE need to find the exit, and get away from this creature IMMEDIATELY!

Zoey: But guys- (sighs) I know Mike is here! I know he is!

Scott: He is just gone from here as we speak of it. That is what I had to guess then.

Zoey: Scott! He is here, I notice!

Cameron: Hush Zoey. Someone will hear you if someone notice. EEP! (he falls to the ground while a small spider walks away)

Jo: Afraid of spider smart boy?

Cameron: I have a problem with spiders THANK YOU JO!

Zoey: Guys, I need to find Mike right now!

(Zoey finds a closest tree, and climbs up as high as she can see the whole place)

Scott: Now what is she doing?

Jo: Finding that black hair dude somewhere up there. That's what!

Zoey: (Yelling, echo) MIIIIIIIIKKKKKEEEEEEEE!

Anne Maria: Great! Now she is yelling for him very loud now! Calling his name!

Jo: (Get's to a tree) Hey Red Riding Hood! Get down from there and follow us! (Punches a tree very hard, making a stick to break. And Zoey fell in scream and hit's the mud with marks all over her and her bottom shirt was torn off and landed on her unexpectedly.)

Zoey: (groans in pain, sobs)

Cameron: Zoey! Are you all right!?

Zoey: (pain) I-I'm. F-fine Cameron. But M-Mike is somewhere hidden. I-I know he i-is.

Jo: Stop talking Red, and let us go without you.

Cameron: Jo! Why are you leaving there and let something catch her without anyone helping out!? That is just wrong! (gets smacked by Jo) OW!

Jo: Stop talking about that nice girl, and let's get moving.

Cameron: But is Zoey is right, we should help her find Mike.

Jo: Seriously kid. We can't help her.

Cameron: Why?

Anne Maria: The reason why we can't help her is because she is the most, stupidest, girl who is nice, kind, gentle, motionless, and a DAMSEL IN DISTRESS EVER ON THIS FINE EARTH WITH NO FRIENDS OR LOVED ONES! Now let's get moving!

(Zoey was shocked to hear everything what she said, and those words that Anne said, her heart starts to pump faster, and faster. her anger starts to kick in, and her hands became fists, and she breathes in and out with anger!)

Cameron: (stops moving and turns his head) Uh people, I think Zoey is starting to get angry from what Anne said.

Jo: What? She is not getting angry, she is about to cry even more head brain.

Cameron: No I'm serious Jo! From what Maria said, she is about to go angry from being bullied.

Anne Maria: Why? Why is she getting angry instead of crying?

Zoey: (stands up in anger) The reason why I am angry is because you have called me stupid, and a damsel in distress!

Cameron: (afraid, stands back) See Jo? See what I mean.

Jo: But what is she talking to anyways? You?

Zoey: (yelling, angry) Not Cameron! You and MARIAAAAAAA!

(Jo and Maria shocked in terror when the lightning struck behind them, leaving the tree burned in fire)

Jo: My god!

Zoey grabs her torn bottom shirt, wraps it around her head into a bandanna. And marks the black mud on both side of her cheeks and death stares Jo and Maria in anger, while the other two gotten terrified by her sudden change! And stared at them for a second.

Cameron: Zoey? Is that you.

Commando Zoey: (angry) My name is not Zoey anymore. It's Commando Zoey! And you two are going to help me find Mike. Right NOW!

Anne Maria: (terrified) Uh. I take a no for the answer OK Red? And we are not going to find Mike unless it it Vito!

She grabs her arm, making Maria go in fear and C. Zoey begins to twist her arm, making them change their mind.

Anne Maria: (fear) OK girl OK! We will help you find Mike! But please don't break my arm!

Commando Zoey: (drops Anne Maria to the ground) Good. Now let's get moving!

(outside)

Dipper: Whoa! OK, I did not expect Zoey to go commando early from Maria calling her names. Was that really necessary for you to go commando Zoey?

Zoey: Well, I guess that was suppose to happen. But let me remind you that if this happens in real life. I would've done that if Mike was captured. Don't you think Mike?

Mike: Look Zoey, if this happened. Do I tell her a truth earlier Dawn?

Dawn: Well, from my corrections in here. Yes, you do tell her the truth.

Mike: But when?

Dawn: We will find out later on. But for now, this is where we are later on.

(inside)

Commando Zoey: Come on guys, we need to find Mike faster! (she sniffs a smell of Mike and the web) Come on Bloudhound smell. Don't fail me now! (she follows the scent)

Jo: Uh Anne, is there a way to make her forget Mike so we can win this?

Anne Maria: Well, I need to let you know that I am good at hypnotizing people, and if I can try to hypnotize Red, I can whisper her to forget Mike and win the game.

Jo: Maria, that might be chance to make her focus on the challenge. And not the black hair boy! That's brilliant!

Commando Zoey: What's brilliant Jo?!

Jo: (lies) Uh, following the scent of Mike is a brilliant idea? (laughs weekly)

Commando Zoey: Good. Now follow me!

(After a few minutes of walking she find a lake and begins to sip the water. Which was not full of toxic inside)

Jo: I better go find a clue while you do your idea. OK?

Anne Maria: Well, alright, but I can handle it myself.

Jo: OK Anne, good luck. (walks off to the cave)

Anne Maria: Now to fully hypnotize her.

At the lake, Zoey talks to herself about what she was trying to tell him, and the truth.

Commando Zoey: (shy) Zoey, I know you look like this now. But you need to tell Mike the truth.

Zoey: But if I Mike the truth like this! Well he break up with me?

Commando Zoey: Zoey, I think he will not break up with you. Nor you're break up with him. You love oddballs when you were a kid. You need to stand, be like a women. And tell Mike how you feel about him.

Zoey now realizes what she meant.

Zoey: You right Commando Zoey. I better tell him the truth and let him know how I feel!

Anne Maria: Not for long.

Commando Zoey: Huh!?

She gasps to see a hypnotic watch, and she stares at when Anne moves it back and forth, making her eyes follow it.

Anne Maria: That's right Red. Look at the watch, until you are fully in command. Is that right?

Commando Zoey: (being hypnotized) Yes Mistress. Yes I will.

Anne Maria: Good. Now I want you to go sleep and wait for a command. Alright?

Commando Zoey: Alright Mistress. I will. (Her pupils have been filled with colorful spirals and she smiles with a ping. And after a few seconds. She fell to the ground with a thud and slept.)

Anne Maria: Good, and when I snap my fingers, you will forget about Mike, forget about what happened to being hypnotized and focus on a challenge, and call me Anne Maria, not Mistress. OK?

Commando Zoey: OK Anne.

Anne Maria: OK. And wake up! (She snaps her fingers, making C. Zoey wake up from hypnosis. And stands up in confusion)

Commando Zoey: Uh, w-what h-happened?

Anne Maria: You went asleep while drinking, and I woke you up.

Commando Zoey: Uh, Anne, what were we focusing on while I was sleeping?

Anne Maria: Uh, you were focusing on a challenge. That's what you remembered.

Commando Zoey: Thanks Anne, now where is the rest of the team?

Cameron: (Runs in) Girls, I found Jo's flashlight, and we need to find her!

Anne Maria: Well, let her lead the way.

Commando Zoey: Ok, let's move it!

(outside the cloud)

Zoey: Uh what? I was hypnotized from Anne when I was talking to myself of how I want to tell him!?

Dawn: I guess so.

Zoey: Why would she do that!?

Dottie: Shh. We are getting to the climax, and a good part.

(Inside)

Cameron: There it is! The hooks! Those are out tickets to getting outta here!

Anne Maria: (Looks up) Cameron! Watch out!

Cameron: (distracted) What!? (But it was too late for him though, he gets wrapped up in the web and hosted up seeing the giant spider in front of him!) (He screams in fear and get's thrown to the bigger web with the other's on there as well!)

Jo: OK, who got caught this time now?

Cameron: It was me who was caught this time!

Jo: Well, now a smart kid was caught next. Who else, gamer and dirt boy?

(outside)

Zoey: Well, yeah they got webbed next. I know who got webbed next.

Dawn: Correct Zoey. That's what happened.

(inside)

Sam: Where, they got here first than us! Look, there's our team! Look, a giant spider!

Anne Maria: You two! You better get to the hooks and win it! OK?

Sam: Oh right, let's get moving then.

Scott: Sam! Wait for me! (Anne put her feet out and makes Scott trip on Sam and they both get wrapped up in the web and web the ground making them stay put!)

Sam: Well, at least we are together in stuck webs then huh?

Scott: Oh great!

(But when Mike look up the remaining two, he see's Zoey standing with Anne.)

Anne Maria: Come on Zoey, grab the hooks so we can win this thing!

But Mike had to get Zoey's attention up above.

Mike: Zoey! Get me out of here quick! I am glad you got here to save me!

(But Zoey is still in a trance, ignoring what Mike is saying)

Anne Maria: Zoey! Don't listen to him! Get the hooks.

(Zoey listens to another command Anne had granted her!)

Commando Zoey: I am not going to help you get out of there black hair punk! I am here to win this. My Mistress told me to!

Mike: Wha!? Zoey! You are hypnotized by Anne! Snap out of it!

Commando Zoey: Sorry but, I am going to win this once and for all!

Anne Maria: See Mike, she's better off without, but with me is better. (She burps after the sentence, making Mike worried.)

Mike: I can't believe Zoey isn't interested in me anymore from that hypnosis Anne gave her! Why is she listening to her instead of me!?

Cameron: Uh Mike?

Mike: What is it Cameron?

Cameron: (fear) SPIDER! (They screamed in fear with the spider heading towards them and Mike had to call the last time before their demise!)

Mike: (Yelling in fear) HEEEELLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPP!

(But that scream made Zoey get out of her hypnotic trance, and regain her strength very quick! And turned her head towards Mike!)

Zoey: (gasps) Mike!? MIKE! Hold on, I'm coming!

Anne Maria: Hey! Don't listen to him Zoey! Listen to me and get the hooks!

(Zoey dosen't know this but she got back in a trance for like 6 seconds)

Commando Zoey: (back in a trance) Yes Anne. I will.

(Mike called for Zoey again)

Mike: (fear) Somebody do something! Help!

But Zoey struggled to stay focus on Mike, but she keeps battling the hypnosis, until she was able to regain her control and get payback on Anne for using her as a hypnotic toy!

Commando Zoey: (Very angry, rage) ANNE MARRRIIIIIAAAAAAA!

Anne Maria: (scared) Uh oh!

Commando Zoey: You dare to hypnotize me in a trance!? You are about to learn a lesson for putting me in a trance!

Anne Maria: (fear) But which one!?

Commando Zoey: This! (she throws a rock to the spider, and then throws Anne Maria to the spider, and launches a web to the rock, wrapping her up completely and struggle to get free!)

Anne Maria: Hey Red! Let me go!

Commando Zoey: I'm coming to save you Mike! Hang on!

But with the spider distracted, Cameron was able to break free from the webs and attacked it.

Mike: Cameron! Keep distracting it while we get Zoey to get us free!

Cameron: Got it!

(And somehow, Zoey regains back, and can't climb it all the way!)

Zoey: (struggled) I can't do it! I can't climb a single rock to the web!

Commando Zoey takes a turn to climb it!

Commando Zoey: But I can climb it in style!

She hops off a rock, and bounces the web to Mike, releasing Brick from the web as well!

Brick: Wow, she can do her jumps on a web!

Jo: Brick, get to the finish line and finish it once and for all.

Brick: But I can't leave a person behind. That is a rule.

Well, Jo was able to change her mind. And let him help.

Jo: Well, get us out of here then. A rule is a rule!

Brick: Got it!

(But Zoey was able to get to Mike right in time!)

Mike: Zoey! You got out of a trance, and came to get us out!

Commando Zoey: Yep. And this web is so sticky. I think it will be hard to get it out.

Mike: Zoey? Is that even you?

Commando Zoey: I am Zoey, but in alter ego form.

Mike: (thinking) Oh no, she has a personality that is an alter ego. This is bad. I have to tell her after she saves us!

Commando Zoey: Hold on! (She grabs a web and cuts it with her teeth, releasing Mike and Dawn out of the web!)

Mike & Dawn: Ow!

Mike: Well that hurts.

Commando Zoey: You two. Catch the others when I get them out of the webs as well. Even you as well Brick.

Brick, Mike & Dawn: Got it! That is a coop teamwork!

Zoey gets the others out of the webs and they catch the prisoners from the web, but Cameron was able to knock the spider off the rock and the cave rumbles. Making the webs lose the balance and everyone fell to the ground in pain. But Mike catches Zoey from the cave shaking.

Zoey: Thanks Mike.

Mike: No problem. (Zoey blushes)

Others: (groans in pain) Lightning: What just ha'happened?

Jo: They got us out of the webs for cooperation!

Dawn: And teamwork!

Cameron: And conquered my fear of spiders!

Jo: Wow, did not see that coming!

Dawn: Hold on, someone is over there. But who?

Cameron: Let me check.

He looks at the spider, but from what he is seeing was Izzy inside the costume the whole TIME!

Izzy: (crazy) Oh hey guys, I pulled you people off the whole time (laughs crazy)

Cameron: (screams in terror)

He ran and hid behind Mike.

Izzy: (questioned) What's the matter with him?

Mike: Oh, after he conquered the fear of spiders, he is now afraid of you.

Izzy: Oh, give him my regards then. Well, see ya people! (She laughs crazy, crawled through the cave hole and ran off far away from them)

Brick: Well that was random!

Anne: (Groans in pain) My back!

Zoey: Let me handle this Mike.

Mike: Ok. (He let's Zoey go, and she goes to Anne with anger in her face.)

Anne: Uh, hi Zoey. How's it going?

Zoey: (angry) How's it going? You mean how's it going for you? (she pokes Anne on her chest)

Anne: Uh what?

Zoey: (Angry) You made go in a trance and let me forget about Mike!? What's the matter with you!?

Anne: Well, I need to do that so you can-

Zoey: (angry) Leave Mike alone forever!? That's what your plan was!

Anne: But Jo just-

Zoey: (angry) Accepted your idea!? Well that made us go in pain by out hearts! What would happen if your in pain!? Huh!? What would it happen then!?

Anne: Go find someone else to love?

Zoey: (angry) No! THIS! (She punches Anne in the face and fell in pain)

Brick: Whoa! Nice punch Zoey!

Zoey: Thanks. (sighs in pain)

Also, she took control again.

Mike: Zoey?

Zoey: What Mike?

Mike: What happened earlier made me wonder what made you go commando.

Zoey: Huh?

Mike: What I saw back there was someone else who looks like you.

Zoey: (gasps) Oh Mike, I am very sorry about that. My alter ego Commando Zoey, and I was in a trance from Anne, making us forget you. I am sorry. (puts her head on his chest) My personality alter ego was angry from Anne calling me names.

(Mike understands from Zoey's apology, but now he needs to tell HER his apology)

Mike: Zoey. There's something I need to tell you too. And it is important.

Zoey: I'm listening.

Mike: OK, everyone, I hope your hearing and this only one time I am saying her a truth. A real truth.

Everyone: Huh?

Zoey: What truth?

Mike: Zoey. The truth is, I have a case of a problem I am having since I was young, and a bad one.

Zoey: Which is Mike?

Mike: The point is. (sighs) I have Multiple Personality Disorder.

Everyone gasps in shock from what he said. And Zoey was in shock too.

Zoey: Y-you lied to me earlier about being an actor?

Mike: Yes Zoey. I am so so sorry about it! I am afraid that if I tell about this earlier, you would laugh at me and call me a "freak" like the others did.

Everyone: Others?

Mike: Yes, others, bullies, innocent people, and criminals. They always calls me a freak from my personalities! Zoey, I know I had to keep it a secret for once. But when I met you earlier from arriving here. I notice that the real me. The real real me, does like you. Always.

(From the truth Zoey had heard. She notice that Mike is an oddball. And an oddball is always odd with the others who was having a bad case too. Like Mike.)

Zoey: (giggles with a smike) Are you kidding Mike!? From what I heard this entire life. You are an oddball.

Everyone: Oddball!?

Mike: Oddball?

Zoey: Yes Mike. I love oddballs, and you are officially that coolest one ever! (She hugs him for a second) There is not just too many Mike I ever had to love. But you are one of them. My oddball Mike.

Mike: Zoey. From what I witnessed. I really am an oddball from you saying it. And you really are a beautiful girl I have ever meet in my entire life. Til I die from your love and kindness. Forever.

Zoey: (blushes and goes for it) Oh come here Mike! (She kisses Mike in the lips and he kisses back while the others awes from it)

Cameron: Now that is what I am talking about!

Dawn: Which one do you mean for this?

Cameron: Well, it is a kiss of love! That's what!

Zoke stops kissing, looks at each other, and hugs together in love and everyone left to the finish line all together. And formally ends the cloud.

(outside) The smoke disappears and left to the sky.

Zoey: Wow! That was an amazing story to tell! But what happened after we headed to the finish line?

Dipper: Well, I guess is that when everyone headed to the finish line Chris was shocked to see everyone back in one peace. And decided to make it a tie and left them out of the elimination. Is the correct Dawn?

Dawn: Yep. That is what I was thinking.

Shadow: Good because if that happened in real life. We would've been begged for mercy.

Dottie: Uh actually, I check at the end of Episode 4, and it had the ending that we saw already!

Everyone: WHAT!?

Dottie: I mean it! It does have it!

Shadow: Oh no! (faints and passed out)

Zoey: Well. That. Was. Random.

* * *

 **Well, apology if that was a while, but at least I finished it already. And it seems that was a surprised ending there then. But I sure hope you enjoyed that story though! And make sure you review to what you experienced. And till next time. See you later, and peace!**


End file.
